


Born to love

by Supadackles10



Series: Elegia [6]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp Elegia<br/>História da vida adulta de Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to love

_There’s something rules our destiny_ __  
Right from the first day of our birth  
Although you may not care for me  
You have your mission on this earth  
You were born to love

 

 

Jensen estava ansioso com os preparativos da festa de aniversário de 5 anos de Margareth, sua netinha, filha de Chris. Todos os anos Maggie ganhava duas festas já que seus pais não eram casados. A verdade era que eles nunca foram nem namorados, mas eram amigos unidos pelo amor por sua filha.

Maggie é falante e gosta de música como seu pai. Tem os olhos azuis do pai e a pele morena da mãe. Jensen e Jared são completamente apaixonados por ela.

-Jen, acabei de ligar na confeitaria, o bolo ficará pronto às 14hs. Vou falar para o Chris passar lá e pegar e...Jen, o que foi? Você está chorando?

-Hã? Sunshine? Desculpe...estou distraído...

Jared se aproximou dele e lhe beijou levemente nos lábios.

-O que foi? Por que você está chorando?

-Lembranças...

-Jen...

-Lembranças boas...eu...ah Jay você sabe como eu fico em todos os aniversários...você sabe como sou bobo...

-Você não é bobo Jen! Você é a pessoa mais sensível que eu conheço, e eu te amo.

Jensen sorriu. Jared realmente era a luz de sua vida. Seu Sunshine.

-Estava me lembrando da primeira festa de aniversário do Chris, você se lembra, como ele ficou feliz? Meu menino, tão frágil e sensível. E agora, estamos aqui, preparando a festinha de nossa netinha e...

-Eu sei...é surreal né? Nossa família é tão linda, tem tanto amor que...eu...e...

-Ah Jay, desculpe! Agora fui eu quem te fez chorar!

-Olha pra nós, dois velhos chorões!

-Que velhos Jay? Você só tem 45 anos! Não temos culpa que Chris começou cedo.

-Ele foi pai com 21 anos...você se lembra, a confusão que foi aquele ano? Com toda aquela história com o Steve?

-Tem como esquecer?

_Flashback on:_

-Papai...eu...vocês estarão em casa hoje a noite?

Jensen notou o nervosismo na voz de Chris e a falta de ar foi instantânea.

-Papai?

-Sim...filho... o que foi? O que... o que aconteceu?

-Calma papai eu estou bem...eu... quero conversar com vocês. Pode voltar a respirar, ok? Devagar...inspira...respira...

Jensen de fato estava respirando com dificuldade e a voz de Chris sempre lhe acalmava durante suas crises asmáticas. Jared veio correndo em seu encontro. Era sempre assim quando um deles se sentia angustiado ou doente.

-O que foi Jen? Com quem você está falando?

-Chris...

Jared pegou o telefone das mãos tremulas de Jensen.

-Filho, o que foi? O que aconteceu, seu pai está pálido e tremendo.

-Nada Papa...quer dizer, na verdade eu quero conversar com vocês pessoalmente, vocês estarão em casa hoje a noite?

-Claro filho, venha jantar conosco e conversamos, está bem?

-Desculpe assusta-los...eu...não era minha intenção.

-Não tem problema filho, está tudo bem. Nos vemos mais tarde. Te amo.

-Também te amo papa.

Chris desligou o telefone e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Não tinha jeito, ele teria que enfrentar aquela situação, e quanto mais rápido, melhor.

                                                                J2

 

Jensen passou o resto da tarde angustiado. Ele havia tirado férias da Clínica na mesma época em que Jared estava de férias na escola, pois eles planejavam viajar por uns dias. E o telefonema de Chris, numa sexta-feira dizendo que queria se encontrar com eles para conversar não poderia ser mais preocupante. Chris nunca ia pra casa às sextas-feiras. Ele e Steve criaram uma banda e sempre tocavam em algum bar perto da faculdade ou em festas. Jared conseguiu fazer com que Jensen dormisse um pouco depois de fazer um pouco de inalação. A asma, sempre ela, atacava toda vez que Jensen ficava nervoso ou ansioso. Apesar de assegurar que tudo estava bem, Jared estava igualmente preocupado.

O tempo passou, rápido para Chris e lento para Jensen e Jared. Estava na hora de Chris abrir seu coração para seus pais e contar alguns segredos de sua vida. Não seria fácil, mas se existem pessoas em que Chris confia incondicionalmente, essas pessoas são seus pais.

Depois de jantarem num silêncio desconfortável, Jared foi o primeiro a falar.

-Filho, o que está acontecendo? Você sabe que pode confiar em nós.

-Eu sei papa...eu...é que...é difícil começar...

-Por quê? – perguntou Jared.

-Tenho medo....medo de...decepcionar vocês...

-Chris, filho, seja o que for nós vamos resolver, está bem? Diga, o que foi? – Jensen disse, nervoso.

Chris respirou fundo e disse.

-Eu vou ser pai. Eu transei com o Steve. Steve me odeia. 

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam. Por alguns instantes ninguém respirou.

-Você...nós...vamos ser avós? Quem é a mãe? E, como assim transou com o Steve? Christian, explique essa história direito.

 Jared respondeu. Jensen ainda estava processando toda aquela informação. Chris respirou fundo e resolveu contar tudo do começo.

-Bom, tudo começou quando...

 

J2

 

Chris entrou para a Loyola University of New Orleans, pois o departamento de música deles é um dos melhores do país. Jensen e Jared sempre notaram o talento musical do filho e providenciaram para que ele aprendesse a tocar instrumentos de percussão, piano e violão que era a sua paixão. Também o colocaram em aulas de canto, que ele adorava. Enfim, não foi nenhuma surpresa para eles quando Chris entrou para a Faculdade de Música após fazer uma audição, tampouco ficaram surpresos ao saberem que Steve também havia entrado para a mesma faculdade.

A relação entre Chris e Steve sempre foi muito forte e intensa. Sempre fizeram tudo juntos. Estudaram na mesma sala sempre, desde o jardim de infância até a faculdade. Fizeram todas as aulas de música juntos. Até judô fizeram juntos, mas foi apenas uma fase de Chris que Steve apoiou como sempre apoiava todas as loucuras de Chris, menos quando este começou a fumar.

E agora, na faculdade, Chris se sente mais livre para explorar seu lado selvagem. Teve várias namoradas e alguns casos com homens. Steve só teve uma namorada e eles ficaram juntos por 5 anos, ele não sabe, mas ela terminou o namoro porque sentia que dividia Steve com Chris. Sempre que Chris ligava por estar em alguma encrenca, Steve largava tudo pra socorrê-lo.

-Steve...eu...você pode vir me buscar?

-Onde você está?

-Biever Hall, segundo andar, apto 23.

Steve respirou fundo. Não era a primeira vez que Chris ia para o apartamento de algum estranho depois de beber demais em alguma festa. Pelo menos era um dos apartamentos no Campus da faculdade, e não do outro lado da cidade.

-Estou indo.

Chris não sabia como havia parado ali, mas pelo menos ele conhecia a garota com quem estava. Ele sempre sabia com quem dormia, diferente do que Steve pensava. Desta vez estava com Susan, uma bela garota  que estava no primeiro ano. Ele se encantou ao vê-la tocar violino no auditório. Ela se encantou com os olhos azuis dele e jeito de caubói. Ficaram juntos, mas a conexão era apenas sexual. O problema era que no calor do momento, Chris que estava um pouco bêbado, ou muito bêbado, esqueceu de colocar a camisinha.

**- _O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM CHRISTIAN? COMO VOCÊ TRANSOU SEM CAMISINHA COM UMA DESCONHECIDA? E TODA A EDUCAÇÃO QUE TE DEI? EU SOU UM MÉDICO! VOCÊ PODERIA ESTAR COM ALGUMA DOENÇA, OU ATÉ PODE ESTAR, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!! EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, EU..._**

**_-Jen, fica calmo, despois conversaremos sobre isso._ **

**_-MAS JARED! ELE TRANSOU SEM CAMISINHA!_ **

**_-Jen, deixa ele terminar a história, está bem? E já estava claro que ele transou sem camisinha, a menina está grávida!_ **

**_-Mas JARED!_ **

**_-JENSEN! Eu concordo com você, mas deixe ele terminar, ok? Depois damos o castigo dele...apesar que tenho a sensação de que não será necessário..._ **

**_-Certo...você... certo. Continue Christian._ **

Assim que Steve chegou, Chris se levantou para atender a porta. Pela cara terrível que ele estava, a ressaca era evidente.

-Obrigado Steve...por vir...de novo.

-Tudo bem Chris...está tudo bem?

-Sim...sim está.

Steve não acreditou muito, mas deixou passar.

Dois meses se passaram e Chris não teve mais notícias de Susan. Ficou um tempo se culpando pelo fato de não ter usado camisinha e resolveu ir até uma clínica (não a de seu pai, obviamente) fazer todos os exames necessários. Jensen e Jared sempre o alertaram sobre os riscos e doenças que se pode pegar ao transar sem camisinha, e ele se sentia culpado e traindo os pais. Mas agora que já havia feito os exames e o resultado era negativo, se sentia aliviado. E excitado. Desde Susan que ele não transava com ninguém. Por medo e remorso, e seu corpo clamava por alguma ação.

Steve estava exausto e queria apenas uma noite tranquila de sono. Ele era um aluno aplicado e era época de provas. Não tinha muitos amigos. Na verdade só tinha um amigo verdadeiro, Chris. Steve não gostava de badalação, só saía para cantar e tocar com a banda que formou junto com Chris e mais outros 2 alunos. No palco ele se sentia livre. Com Chris ele se sentia seguro.

Ao chegar no dormitório que dividia com Chris, o encontrou deitado no sofá assistindo um filme pornô. Nada de novo, Chris era desses, que assistia filmes pornôs enquanto seu colega de quarto tentava estudar. A coisa mais incrível era que Chris era o melhor aluno da sala, Steve não entendia como era possível.

-Ei cara, de novo vendo filme pornô? Não é mais fácil você ligar pra um de seus amigos de foda?

-É, mas...não sei, não estou afim de sair com ninguém.

-Quer beber um pouco? Tem algumas cervejas na geladeira, daquelas que compramos para comemorar meu aniversário de 21 anos.

-Eu quero!

A combinação entre cerveja, pornô gay (sim, Chris estava vendo pornô gay desta vez) 2 meses de celibato de Chris e sabe-se lá Deus quanto tempo de celibato de Steve, não podia dar certo.

Algumas latas de cerveja depois, Chris se aproximou lentamente de Steve e começou a lhe acariciar os cabelos, do jeito que ele sabia que o amigo gostava. Steve fechou os olhos e relaxou. Ele gostava do toque do amigo. Gostava da inocência da intimidade entre eles, apesar de que naquele momento ele não sentiu que o toque foi inocente, ele sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo todo. Chris se aproximou mais e começou a beijar suavemente o pescoço de Steve, que gemeu. Eles começaram a respirar rápido e os movimentos de Chris ficaram menos suaves e mais intensos. Ele agarrou o amigo pelos cabelos e lhe beijou. Um beijo ardente, cheio de tesão e promessas. Um beijo que fez com que ambos ficassem de pau duro. Não tem palavras doces para descrever, não teve carinho e sim vontade de transar, de meter, de foder.

-Chris...eu...

-Você também quer?

-Acho que agora não dá mais pra voltar atrás.

Era a confirmação que Chris precisava. Ele arrancou as roupas de Steve e transou com ele ali mesmo, no sofá da pequena sala em seu dormitório. Lambeu, chupou,  preparou o corpo do outro. Tirou a virgindade do amigo, pelo menos a de transar com homens e ser penetrado. Não foi delicado, encorajado pelos gemidos altos que o amigo dava. Gozou dentro dele, o marcando. Pela segunda vez transou sem camisinha, mas desta vez não teve medo.

-Meu – Chris sussurrou no ouvido de Steve.

**- _PELO AMOR DE DEUS CHRIS! Isso é muita informação! Quando eu te pedi pra contar tudo, não precisa contar TUDO._**

**_-Desculpe papa, mas é que não quero ter segredos com vocês._ **

**_-Mas meu filho, só de você falar transamos depois de beber já estava bom. Mas tudo bem, continue._ **

 

No dia seguinte, Steve foi tomar um banho enquanto Chris tomava café da manhã. E então a campainha tocou. Era Susan.

-Susan, tudo bem? Aconteceu algo?

-Estou grávida.

O mundo de Chris parou. Foi como se todo o ar e sons do mundo desaparecessem. Mas nada se compara a dor que ele sentiu ao olhar para o rosto de Steve e ver a decepção na cara dele. Naquele momento ele soube que apesar da conexão que ele tinha com Steve, eles não iriam ficar juntos. Não do jeito que ele pensou ontem à noite. Nunca mais do jeito que ele pensou ontem à noite. Às vezes a gente encontra a nossa alma gêmea, mas nos relacionamos com ela de outras formas. Sua alma gêmea pode ser seu filho, um amigo, um familiar ou um amante. Steve e Chris são almas gêmeas que precisam se encontrar mais vezes para desenvolverem e amadurecerem. Nada os separará ao mesmo tempo que tudo os separará.

J2

Flashback off

-Eu fiquei triste que Steve e Chris não ficaram juntos. Teve toda aquela briga, Chris ficou doente, lembra? Susan disse que ele não precisa assumir nada se não quisesse, mas ele quis, o que me deixa feliz, pois Maggie é minha netinha linda. Mas às vezes eu penso que Chris pagou o preço muito caro.

-Eu também acho Jen, mas não sei, depois que eles se reconciliaram a amizade deles ficou mais forte. Eles fizeram até aquele CD e começaram a turnê e tudo mais. Às vezes nossa alma gêmea tem um papel diferente em nossas vidas...

-Sim...e agora com Steve namorando e pensando em casar, duvido que eles de fato fiquem juntos...

-Você realmente shippa os dois né?

-Shippo? O que é shippar?

-Ah, uma coisa que a Hope me ensinou. Coisas da internet. Mas posso dizer, eu me shippo com você. Nosso ship é forte!

-Sunshine, você bebeu daquele vinho de novo?

-Talvez...quer vir beber uma taça comigo no nosso quarto?

-Uma taça de vinho cairá bem. Mas antes me explica o que é shippar?!?!!

 

_There’s something rules our destiny_ _  
Right from the first day of our birth._

_Fin_


End file.
